The present invention relates in general to pallet construction, and in particular to a new and useful four-way entry pallet made of fiberboard and constructed so that it can be manufactured using automated equipment for cutting blanks to construct the pallet and folding and assembling the blanks into the pallet.
FIGS. 5 and 6 illustrate a fiberboard pallet which has been shipped to the United States for supporting automotive parts.
This known pallet construction comprises a deck part 100 which is formed from an elongated blank having a pair of opposite end portions 102 which are folded into the forIn of rectangular elongated legs on opposite ends of the pallet. An intermediate leg 104 is made from a separate blank and folded into the elongated central leg. The opposite ends of each leg 102 and 104 are open and must be closed by U-shaped inserts 106 which are glued into place in the open ends of the legs. Staples 108 and glue (not shown) are used to fix the end legs 102 into their rectangular shape, and also to secure the intermediate leg 104 to the deck part 100. A pair of passages 110 are provided through each of the end legs 102 and through the intermediate leg 104 (although this is not visible in FIG. 5). Each passage 110 has opposite ends which are closed by multi-panel flaps 112 which form flat facing areas 114 in a respective passage 110.
Primarily because the one piece construction of deck portion 100 with its end legs 102 as shown in FIG. 6, and the need for inserts 106, tile manufacture of the pallet of FIG. 5 cannot be automated. Each pallet is assembled by hand which adds significantly to its cost.
As shown in FIG. 6, each leg 102 comprises four panels 102a, 102b, 102c and 102d, which are folded into the rectangular cross section for each leg shown in FIG. 5.
The closing flaps 112 each comprise two panels, one of which forming the facing area 114. The inserts 106 are cut from openings 107 in each of the panels 102a. Flaps 112 are cut into panels 102c to form an opening that aligns with the opening 107 and forms the through-passage in each of the legs 102. The intermediate leg 104 is constructed in substantially the same way as each of the end legs 102, but with one extra elongated panel (not shown) for closing the rectangular cross section of leg 104.
Other fiberboard pallet designs are also known.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,875,419 discloses a collapsible paperboard pallet. The pallet is formed completely of fiberboard having a plurality of tabs that are folded inwardly in order to accommodate a forklift. This pallet having both a top and a bottom with all four sides does not have any legs per se but through a series of folded tabs accommodates the forklift.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,911,834 also discloses a pallet made of foldable material such as corrugated paperboard. The construction of the pallet consists of one sheet of paperboard that is folded in a manner such that the pallet has two distinct legs and a top. Due to pre-arranged slits in the fiberboard section, the legs become capable of receiving the forks of a forklift when the slits are folded back.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,864,940 for a collapsible pallet discloses pallet structure that is collapsible into a V-shaped configuration. In its final configuration the collapsible pallet has two rectangular open sections cut out at each side so that a forklift may be received.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,378,743 discloses a paperboard pallet having interlocked runners. This pallet is constructed of a foldable material such as corrugated fiberboard and is provided with a series of apertures capable of receiving pre-formed supporting blocks or legs that serve as runners for the pallet. The runners are inserted into the pre-arranged slots of the paperboard and are locked into place and capable of bearing a load.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,863,024 discloses a pallet and related products made of an elongated continuous sheet of corrugated material that is folded and used in conjunction with support beams that are inserted into pre-arranged cutouts in the paperboard. The beams used in conjunction with the folded configuration give the pallet strength and its capability of supporting a load.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,100,859 discloses a forklift pallet that is a disposable pallet which utilizes vertical and horizontal tubular supports.
A need remains for a fiberboard pallet which can be manufactured inexpensively using automation and using a relatively few number of parts which, nevertheless, produces a rugged reuseable pallet having a four-way entry capacity for forklifts.